


Force of Nature

by cyparissus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyparissus/pseuds/cyparissus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing about Midorima is, he’s like a force of nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Force of Nature

                The thing about Midorima is, he’s like a force of nature. It never occurs to him to do things differently than the way he always has—he never even considers that the way he does things is a bit atypical. In the same way, he doesn’t consider losing an option, and not just in basketball.

                That’s why it’s so much fun to surprise him. Midorima lives on expecting the future, he banks on not being surprised by whatever he faces each day, and Takao has sort of adopted ‘surprising Midorima’ as his greater purpose in life.

                Takao finds himself paying close attention to his horoscope, just to do the opposite of what it says. One day his horoscope says he should lie low and avoid being noticed, so of course Takao finds a garish line green scarf and wears it all day. The double take Midorima does is like a treat, the way he stares with his mouth slightly open makes Takao want to burst out laughing. It’s only a moment of a reaction before Midorima’s face shuts back down and he glares, but it’s enough, and Takao knows he’s dangerously addicted to that moment of surprise.

                It’s a war of escalation from then on, and it comes to a head one night when they’re studying together. Midorima leans over Takao’s shoulder to show him how to do a math problem and it suddenly seems like a fantastic idea to surprise Midorima by turning his head and pressing their lips together.

                 Midorima freezes against him, and for a moment Takao panics, can’t fathom why he thought this would be a good idea. Then Midorima pulls back, his eyes wide behind his glasses and his lips parted, and okay, maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea after all. There’s even a blush spreading across Midorima’s cheeks and Takao’s most immediate thought is that he needs to make that expression happen _way_ more often, and he can’t help but smile a little.

                “Why did you do that?” Midorima asks, his eyes narrowing but the blush staying exactly where it is.

                “I wanted to surprise you,” Takao says honestly, loving the little furrow that appears between Midorima’s eyebrows.

                “By kissing me?” Midorima asks, making that face he makes so often, the one that says _you make my life very difficult, Takao_. Takao smiles wide, turning around to face Midorima fully.

                “I like your face,” Takao says, reaching up to trace his fingers over Midorima’s cheekbone, “When it’s surprised.” Midorima gapes at that, and practically turns crimson. Takao has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Midorima gapes like a fish and Takao swoops in to kiss him again, delighting in the scandalized sound that Midorima makes.

                “Takao!” Midorima says, jerking back, “Stop it!”

                “You’re right, I’m sorry,” Takao says, sounding completely unapologetic, “I should have asked first.”

                Midorima looks comforted by that, though he’s still eyeing Takao’s grin warily.

                “Yes, you should have,” Midorima concedes, still looking shaken to his core. Takao lets the silence go on for a long, tense, moment, meeting Midorima’s confused and wary gaze evenly, before he breaks out into a wide grin.

                “So, can I kiss you again?” Takao asks, and Midorima affects that well-known cold glare, which is softened somewhat by his glare.

                “No,” Midorima says sternly, and maybe Takao is projecting but it sounds like he’s convincing himself more than he’s convincing Takao.

                Takao laughs outright, loving the startled look on Midorima’s face.

                “That’s not even slightly true,” Takao points out and Midorima’s flush deepens. Midorima gapes and for a long moment Takao stares, keeping Midorima dangling before he laughs and turns back towards his schoolwork.

                “C’mon show me how to do this because I don’t get it,” Takao says, still smiling to himself as he watches the relieved slump in Midorima’s shoulders. Midorima gratefully grabs the change of topic and launches into an explanation, leaning over Takao’s shoulder again.

                The thing about Midorima’s is, he’s like a force of nature.  He believes himself immovable and unchangeable, he never considers going a different way that the way he is already going. Only Midorima is actually human, and humans change, little by little. Even if it’s just as simple as letting someone into his life, Midorima has changed.

                And Takao would be damned if he didn’t cause those small changes in Midorima’s life. 


End file.
